


Binge Watching (A Superhero's Day Off)

by Ashgard



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, BAMF Bonnie Bennett, Bonnie Bennett Community Week 2015, Bonnie as Wonder Woman, DC Comics References, Damon as Superman, Established Relationship, F/M, I know, Just Roll With It, Season/Series 06 Spoilers, The Walking Dead References, just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashgard/pseuds/Ashgard
Summary: Bonnie and Damon try to have a normal day off and catch up on The Walking Dead. It goes about as well as you'd expect. They are superheroes after all.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore
Kudos: 15





	Binge Watching (A Superhero's Day Off)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by piperblue24's [Bamon Superhero AU edit](https://piperblue24.tumblr.com/image/134378999363) on tumblr. Originally posted to my own [tumblr](https://4ft10tvlandfangirl.tumblr.com/search/binge) with some minor edits here.

“Bon, hurry up I’m gonna start this soon!”

“Damon I swear I will make sure you're stuck with the newbies on patrol duty every Saturday for the next _month_ if you start the next episode without me!” Bonnie yells from the bathroom.

She slaps the bathroom wall for effect and it’s enough to give the other walls in the house such a good shake that Damon frowns slightly when his newly mounted 72″ flat screen shakes as well.

“Oh please no." he mutters "Fine fine I'm waiting! But could you keep the wall violence to a minimum? I don’t want to have to replace the TV again.”

She’s beside him in an instant giving him the 'I dare you to say that again' look that he’s so used to he only barely flinches at its intensity. It’s enough though and she smirks in triumph before settling back against the couch cushions. His arm is around her in a flash knowing full well she’s not really mad at him.

”I am so ready to see if my baby is alive” she whispers in giddy anticipation.

”We already know he’s alive! First of all, no main character gets axed like that, as bad as TWD can be. Second, half the world freaking spoiled it for us!”

”Can’t I just _pretend_ to not know he’s alive and just _pretend_ to be excited when I finally see him on my screen again? It’s not my fault my super hearing caught spoilers from a mile away!”

“This is why you filter Bon Bon. Someone is always going to need help. We can’t possibly save everyone. I don’t understand how you can stand to listen to all the crap going on outside. I get a headache just listening in for a few minutes.”

She gives him the look. The ‘I’m disappointed in you’ look. “We can’t both ignore the calls of the innocent at the same time Damon. What if someone needs our-”

Bonnie freezes, her head whipping East and a frown appearing on her lips.

Damon sighs, “See what I mean? Someone’s in trouble aren’t they?”

He doesn’t even wait for her ‘We need to do something’ look he just takes a breath, listens in to the chaos outside and zeroes in on the problem. “It’s just a cat stuck in a tree. The local fire department can deal with that.”

This look she gives him is absolutely murderous. How could he forget about her empathy toward animals? A cat stuck in a tree was just as important to her as the world being on fire. He just had to fall in love with Wonder Woman didn’t he?

“I’ll be back.”

Damon flashes away, is gone for all of two seconds, then he's back again sitting in the same spot like he never left. Only now Bonnie is smiling at him clearly pleased that he did the right thing.

“Don’t look at me like that. I only did it because you would give me hell otherwise.”

“Don’t think I didn’t hear you ask the cat ‘Are you okay cutie pie?’” she mocks in a high pitched voice “You’re a sucker just like the rest of us Damon.” She smiles even brighter at his pout and gives him a rewarding kiss for his hero work of the day.

He's about to melt under the warm goodness that is his wife when he remembers she just teased him. “Yeah yeah. It was a cute cat alright? And as much as I love kisses from you, could you please filter out the madness outside our door? At least for the next two episodes. It's our _one_ day off and the JLA agreed to take care of any and all problems while we’re off.”

She gives him a dramatic eye roll in response "I swear if the world only knew how much you complained about work. Maybe Superman wouldn’t be everyone’s favourite poster boy.”

“Hey, I didn’t ask for the tights. You’ve heard me say it time and time again, Stefan should have worn the cape. He’s got the hero hair to match he would have been perfect.”

“Yes, but your father left the cape to you. And even though you complain like a child about work and responsibility you’ve been amazing. Better than amazing. The world is lucky to have you.”

He's blushing before he can help it. The look she's giving him right now, the one full of love that always got him weak in the knees, he couldn’t possibly resist the heat rushing to his cheeks in the face of that. “And _I’m_ lucky to have _you_.”

She blushes in return and soon Damon is rewarded with several more kisses until Bonnie decides to put her fan girl hat back on.

“Time to see my baby again” she all but squeals as she resettles in Damon’s arms and presses play. The first minute that replays the supposed 'death scene' has Bonnie so tense she squeezes some of the air out of Damon’s lungs. She really was good at pretending. Another minute or so and it's clear her ‘baby’ was going to be just fine.

“Safe!” she fist pumps and he has to laugh because really, the love of his life is a huge nerd.

They're just getting into the episode when they hear a low rumble followed by the walls shaking. A quick listen to the world outside has Bonnie’s face going stone and Damon’s to a frown.

A loud, booming voice rings out in the distance of the city, "Where is she? Where is Wonder Woman?!"

“Giganta” Damon mutters in distaste. There is no point in mentioning that the League is probably on it already. That woman is a long time enemy of Bonnie’s and she's just interrupted her binge watching. No way was Bonnie letting that go.

“I am going to beat the _crap_ out of her!”

Bonnie is up and changed before he even blinks. He gets his cape and tights on a second later sighing at the look on his love’s face. Giganta was definitely going to get her ass kicked and he could almost say he felt sorry for her.

So much for a day off.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually thinking of expanding this into a series of 'A day in the life' type fics featuring the TVD gang as superheroes but still with Bamon as the main pairing. We'll see. Thanks for reading!


End file.
